


Costumers

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Halloween, Holidays, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Okay, so guilt works on me. Really badly. Happy Halloween!!! --October 31, 2002





	Costumers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Tell me again why I'm dressed like a vampire, Justin."

"Because I want to win the contest, Brian."

"No, that explains why YOU are wearing a costume. Why do I have to?"

"You don't have to, but a free trip to New Orleans for Mardi Gras sounds pretty good to me."

"Fine."

"Besides, you can't tell me you weren't going to wear black anyways. It's just a little extra gel and some black eye makeup."

"I said FINE!"

"And the black lipstick...you have to put that on too..."

"Justin, I've seen the movies myself, I know how it's supposed to look...Jesus Christ, where the hell are your clothes? You're not going out like that."

"Zombies aren't known for being dressed in style, Brian."

"Lucky for you."

"Fuck off."

"No, I'm serious. You're naked. It's the end of October, you're going to freeze your ass off."

"I'm not naked! I'll be fine."

"No, you won't! You complain when we walk through the frozen food aisle at the grocery store! What the fuck makes you think that running around all night without a shirt, wearing...God, it hurts me to say the words...SHORT SHORTS...ugh, I feel dirty now...What was I saying?"

"I don't know. I wasn't listening."

"JUSTIN!"

"Sorry! I'm trying to get the blood right, it's supposed to drip out of my mouth like I've been drinking it and I can't get it to...wait...okay. Did you see the bag with the chains in it?"

"Chains?"

"It completes the look. Brian...Brian! What are you doing?"

"I'm a vampire. I want to suck something."

"Okay...but stay dressed."

"Pervert."


End file.
